totaldramathrowbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky
'''Sky '''is one of the contestants staying at the resort in Total Drama Throwback. She formerly competed on (and won) Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Personality Sky is a kindhearted, athletic girl whose ambitions lie in Olympic gymnastics. Having a strong sense of fairness and compassion, Sky dislikes laughing at others, not wanting to hurt their feelings. However, Sky also has little tolerance for those who exhibit foul play or discriminate against others, best shown by her conflicts with Harold and Ezekiel. She has no issues with making fun of these people, and tends to treat them with coldness, disdain, and occasionally aggression. Sky is willing to work hard to achieve her dreams, and is a little bit of a showoff, often displaying her gymnastics ability even when it is unnecessary. Notable Actions Sky arrives shortly after "Sadie's" death, and immediately bonds with Mike over things they have in common (winning Total Drama and liking cinnamon flavoured gum). She is concerned by Izzy at first, remarking to herself that Izzy could give Scarlett a run for her money. Sky is absent from the reveal that "Sadie" was really Ezekiel in disguise. Sky is one of the characters present when Harold announces his Zeke Hunt, and is annoyed by his use of the megaphone. She is confused by Harold's determination to tell Noah beaver facts, and laughs when Alejandro insults him. She is also the only one to participate in Alejandro's call-and-response. Sky goes on to insult Harold further, and when questioned as to why, she states that she doesn't respect him due to his rigging the votes against Courtney in season one. After Harold cuts Sammy's arm, Sky, along with Katie, challenges him. She manages to disarm him, and as a result is indirectly responsible for Harold cutting his hand. Sky participated in the Zeke Hunt, under the codename "Vault." She was on the Left Team (Team Mario Kart) and did not actually play a role in Zeke's death. She later went to the food court and comforted Dawn when the latter felt guilty over the events of the Zeke Hunt. Sky attended the Sushi Trip, and went with Dawn to inspect the 'bad energy' the latter was getting from the men's washroom. It's there that the two witness Alejandro and Justin trying to cover up the murder, which disturbs both of them. She later goes on the Dirt Run with Alejandro and Scott to buy gym chalk, and is upset by Scott dying (again). When Dawn's room key is deactivated, Sky allows her to stay with her. Sky is alarmed when Scarlett arrives at the resort, clearly afraid of her after the events of Scarlett Fever. She tries to avoid the redhead at all costs, usually by going to the food court with Dawn. Sky is upset once again when Dave and Sugar arrive, though she later bonds with Sugar through the latter helping her avoid Dave, and laughs with the blonde when Dave drinks penis juice. Sky is disgusted when she learns about the "special chunk" that Dave choked on. Sky and Dawn also leave when Alejandro, Courtney, and Duncan begin arguing. Notable Quotes *"A nadie le agradas y tienes un pene pequeño." (Nobody likes you and you have a tiny penis.) *"I'm not a fan of Lightning by any means, but I'd rather have to personally kiss his bicep while saying gymnastics isn't a real sport than spend an hour with Harold." *"Do I look gay, Harold?" *"Why does he constantly whip his dick out?" (about Justin) *"At least he died with his faithful dirt by his side." (about Scott) Background Sky is of Cree and Korean descent. She reveals during the Zeke Hunt that she is transgender. Sky's sister is one of her biggest inspirations, and one of her biggest supporters as well. Trivia *According to Sky, her gymnastics practice schedule is five times a week, three hours a day. *Sky is fluent in English, Cree, Spanish and Korean. She can also understand Japanese. *Sky's favourite flavour of gum is cinnamon. *Sky is one of the few openly transgender contestants to not have her birth name revealed by Zeke. Category:TDT Characters Category:Transgender Characters Category:Lesbians Category:Multilingual Characters